doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom
WHAT THE DEVELOPERS HAVE TO SAY: = Why Early Access? = “When we started Doom & Destiny in 2011, we wanted to make the rpg we always wanted to play. During the years, Do&De managed to build an awesome community where fans supported us with their ideas and tips. With Doom & Destiny Advanced we want to make an incredible rpg! A tribute to the classics of the genre and a big "thank you" to all our fans who helped us getting here! The game features an expanding huge world with tons of content, secrets, characters, monsters and unique cross-platform online features that need your help to became awesome! This time we are making the rpg YOU always wanted to play ;)” = Approximately how long will this game be in Early Access? = “The Early Access will go through three main phases: * Bug fix and gameplay mechanics tuning, everything need to run smoothly; * Improvement of thecurrent part of the story with dialogues, sidequest and secrets; * Game expansion with further story and content development.After phase one, we will launch the mobile version so that we can test on a larger scale the online cross-platform features. Once phase three is completed, we will exit the Early Access and keep supporting with new content the full release. We hope finish the game by the end of the year / early 2016.” = How is the full version planned to differ from the Early Access version? = “Aside from the obvious bug fix and gameplay tweaks, the full version will feature: * Bigger world and longer story; * +5 new classes and costumes; * +2 business for Alchemy and Stuff; * Improved online cross-platform PvP Arena features; * Improved online cross-platform Coop Mercenaries; * Online cross-platform PvP Robbers (create custom troops and traps and hambush your friends); * More sidequests and nerdy stuff!” = What is the current state of the Early Access version? = “Right now, Doom & Destiny Advanced features a 8h-14h story long (it depends on how nerd you are). It has been well tested and played and it's in a pretty stable state BUT being in Early Access, you should expect some occasional trouble like crash, save files corruption and fun stuff like that. The story is not over and will be further developed once we reach the "phase three" of the Early Access. Some of it's cross-platform features need tuning and, most of all, a friendly interface. We will work together with your feedbacks to improve it!” = Will the game be priced differently during and after Early Access? = “It will probably grow. We follow the "Mojang strategy" which will increase the price of the game as features are added to the product :) If you want to get it for cheap, get it now!” = How are you planning on involving the Community in your development process? = “Communty feedback is essential to Doom & Destiny Advanced! We will collect bug report, comments and tips from the STEAM COMMUNITY of Do&De Advanced. We will put all those feedbacks on TRELLO where we will keep players and fans updated to our develop efforts. There, people can vote the feature they want to be developed or optimized first. We will also use Doom & Destiny official FACEBOOK page to keep everybody update on the development of the game.” ru:Doom_&_Destiny:_Advanced_-_Ранний_Доступ_в_Steam Category:Do&De:Adv